Heilige Graal
De heilige graal zou de schaal of beker zijn waarin het bloed van Christus is opgevangen bij zijn kruisiging, in andere verhalen is het de beker die gebruikt werd bij het Laatste Avondmaal. Volgens sommigen zou de graal de speerpunt zijn waarmee Christus werd doorboord na zijn kruisdood. thumb|left|De heilige graal, door [[Dante Gabriel Rossetti]] Waarschijnlijk baseert de mythe van de graal zich op fictie, want de eerste maal dat de heilige graal werd genoemd was in de 12e eeuw in de ridderroman Perceval ou le conte du Graal van Chrétien de Troyes. Daarna wordt de graal in verschillende vertellingen genoemd, zoals in het epische meesterwerk 'Parzival' van Wolfram von Eschenbach (ca. 1170-1220). Volgens de overlevering zou de graal door Jozef van Arimathea in veiligheid zijn gebracht, al weet niemand waar. Sommigen beweren dat de graal door Jozef naar Glastonbury in Engeland werd gebracht. De christelijke mythe van de graal zou een variant kunnen zijn van de klassieke Keltische mythe over een pot of ketel die eeuwig leven of magische krachten heeft. Het lag immers in de lijn van de kerstening om heidense symboliek te verwerken in de christelijke doctrine. Hoe dan ook, deze mythe heeft aanleiding gegeven tot verscheidene verhalen zoals van de queeste van koning Arthur en Parzival. Volgens die legendes was Galahad de enige ridder die de graal kon vinden. Anderen meenden dat de heilige graal naar het zuiden van Frankrijk werd gebracht, naar de Languedoc. Hier zou het katharisme, een gnostische religie, tot bloei komen, maar later door een kruistocht worden uitgeroeid. Was dit om de heilige graal? Niemand weet het, maar verondersteld werd dat de graal zich bevond in de burcht van Montsegur, de laatste vesting van de katharen. De legende werd versterkt doordat er vlak voor de val van de burcht enkele leiders zouden zijn ontsnapt uit de burcht. Droegen zij de graal met zich mee? Anderen beweren weer dat de heilige graal, of san greal, een verbastering is van sang real, koninklijk bloed, een aanduiding voor de nakomelingen van Jezus Christus. Volgens sommigen zou Jezus een dochter, genaamd Sarah, verwekt hebben bij Maria Magdalena. Sarah's afstammelingen zouden de Merovingers (door een huwelijk tussen een afstammeling van Jozef van Arimatea en een afstammeling van Jezus) zijn, en zelfs koning Arthur, via de lijn van Arthurs vader, koning Aedan MacGabran, zou een afstammeling van Jozef van Arimatea zijn. Ook Arthurs moeder, Ygerna del Acqs, zou een afstammeling van de Merovingers zijn. Arthurs broer, Eochaid Buide, zou de voorvader zijn van Alpin, de eerste koning der Schotten, waarvan Duncan I van Schotland en Macbeth afstammelingen van zouden zijn. Uit de familielijn van Duncan I zouden honderd jaar later de eerste Stewarts (Stuarts) geboren worden Een andere groep van onderzoekers vindt een Scythisch Iraanse oorsprong voor deze verhalen. Scott Littleton, C.: From Scythia to Camelot, New York 2000 Nog anderen beweren dat het bij de zoektocht naar de heilige graal enkel gaat om de zoektocht naar het goddelijke in ons. Gezien de bronnen en de thematiek zou het hier vooral gaan om een gnostisch tafereel. thumb|left|600px|De zoektocht naar de heilige graal door Sir [[Edward Burne-Jones]] Inspiratiebron voor schrijvers thumb|right|Ridderroman met een afbeelding van [[Perceval à la Recluserie]]thumb|Sangreal door [[Arthur Rackham, 1917 (uit The Romance of King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table)]] De heilige graal heeft door de eeuwen heen talloze auteurs geïnspireerd tot al dan niet wilde verhalen, die graalromans worden genoemd. Chrétien de Troyes noemde de heilige graal voor het eerst in de 12e eeuw in zijn graalroman Perceval ou le conte du Graal. Toch is deze Graal bij Chrétien nog niet wat hij in latere legenden is geworden. De graal is hier un graal, een schaal of kelk, waaruit de Visserkoning een hostie neemt die hem voedt. De graal zou magische magische krachten bezitten, zoals onsterfelijkheid, geneeskrachtige werking, en de mogelijkheid tot communiceren met God. Michael Baigent, Henry Lincoln en Richard Leigh publiceerden het boek Holy Blood - Holy Grail, alwaar de theorie over het nageslacht van Jezus Christus werd geponeerd. Dit thema werd ook verkend door Laurence Gardner in Bloodline of the Holy Grail. Lynn Picknett en Clive Prince beschreven in hun boek The Templar Revelation verschillende mythen over vrijmetselarij, katharen, tempeliers, met een knipoog naar Maria Magdalena en Johannes de Doper. Bekend is ook Otto Rahn, een archeoloog die door de nazi's ingehuurd werd om in opdracht van Heinrich Himmler het verhaal van de heilige graal door middel van expedities te integreren in de nazi-ideologie. In 1939 trok hij zich echter op mysterieuze wijze terug. Twee maanden later is zijn lichaam gevonden op een gletscher vlakbij Kufstein. Over de doodsoorzaak is niets bekend. Hij werd in Wörgl begraven. Zijn boek Kreuzzug gegen den Gral geldt echter als hét werk dat Montsegur introduceerde als graalburcht. De Indiana Jones-filmreeks introduceerde de heilige graal bij het grote publiek in de film The Last Crusade. Ook in Monty Python and the Holy Grail komt het thema aan de orde, zij het in een luchtiger kleedje. Een totaal andere gedachte is de theorie dat de heilige graal een aantal documenten is. Deze documenten zouden het bewijs vormen dat Jezus getrouwd was met Maria Magdalena. Uit dit huwelijk zou Sarah zijn geboren. Deze documenten werden sangreal genoemd, een woord dat op twee manieren te splitsen valt : san-greal (heilige graal) en sang-real (koninklijk bloed : verwijzend naar de bloedlijn van Maria Magdalena). Dan Brown gebruikte dit thema in zijn roman De Da Vinci Code (2003). Brown spreekt in zijn verhaal van een samenzwering van de katholieke kerk tegen de heilige graal. De documenten zouden bewijzen dat Jezus afstammelingen zou hebben en dat er op dit moment nog erfgenamen van Jezus op de wereld zouden rondlopen. Van dit verhaal werd een populaire verfilming gemaakt. Een merkwaardige gedachte over de graal werd door Jan Smulders in zijn boek De ware graal en zijn valse hoeders uit de doeken gedaan. Bij gebrek aan elementaire kennis beweerde hij dat de graal een manier is om de "echte" waarde van pi te construeren, namelijk niet 3,1415 maar de 3.078..., de tangens van 72. }} Categorie:Arthurlegende Categorie:Relikwie af:Heilige Graal an:Santo Gredal ar:الكأس المقدسة bg:Свещен Граал ca:Sant Greal cs:Svatý grál cy:Y Greal Santaidd da:Den hellige gral de:Heiliger Gral el:Άγιο Δισκοπότηρο en:Holy Grail eo:Sankta gralo es:Grial et:Püha Graal fi:Graalin malja fr:Graal ga:An Soitheach Naofa gl:Santo Graal he:הגביע הקדוש hr:Sveti gral hu:Szent Grál id:Piala Suci it:Graal ja:聖杯 ka:წმინდა გრაალი lt:Šventasis Gralis mk:Свет грал ms:Holy Grail no:Den hellige gral pl:Graal pt:Santo Graal ro:Graal ru:Святой Грааль simple:Holy Grail sk:Svätý grál sl:Sveti gral sv:Graal th:จอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ tr:Kutsal Kâse uk:Святий Грааль vi:Chén Thánh zh:圣杯